Champions' Town
Champions' Town towers over Sasserine's western skyline. It is a district of soldiers, gladiators, mercenaries, and warriors who follow in the footsteps of the city's first king, a priest of Kord named Teraknian. Champions' Town has a not-so-friendly relationship with the Noble Borough, and citizens see themselves as the true and rightful rulers of the city. Support for the return of the monarchy is high in Champions' Town. Characters from Champions' Town If you are from Champions' Town, then you may belong to a minor noble family, and have probably been to the Sasserine Arena several times. You might know someone who has fought in the arena, and may have desires to test your mettle there one day. Alternately, you may be interested in exploring the Mocotan Jungle to try and gather trophies (living or otherwise) for Zelkarune's Horns. If you are of a less martial bent, but still hail from this district, you may have ties to the Scarlet Brotherhood. Although you may not be a member yourself, the bureau operated by Anteki Alresian is accepting locals as agents and apprentices. You likely worship Kord, Heironeous, or St. Cuthbert. If you worship Wee Jas, then you keep your faith close to your chest. Law Enforcement The Champions' Town Watch are the most militant of the seven watches. Their members patrol the streets of Champions' Town in full uniform on regular schedules; their presence in the district being as much for show as for law enforcement. Many members of the watch are active competitors in the arena. Of the seven watches, the Champions' Town watch comprises the most loyal and incorruptible members, with high pay and morale rendering internal corruption all but unknown. Notable Locations #Six Swords - tavern/inn #Rumblegut's - tavern/inn and informal HQ of Zelkarune's Horns #Sasserine Sendings - messenger and courier service #Lorchester Manor - seat of House Lorchester #Zelkarune's Hall - museum and adjunct to the arena #Redwall Stable #Sasserine Arena #The Trophy Hunter - curiosity shop #Sojin's Merchant Bank - deposit and lending bank #Gladiator's Best - masterwork weapons #Pike Manor - seat of House Pike #The Tipsy Troglodyte - tavern #Three Dwarves Digging - tavern/gaming hall #Champion's Corner Stable #Aunt Kylie's - brothel #Sasserine Worker's & General Office #Champions' Town Garrison #Museum of Mayhem - museum of arena battles #Gambling Shrine - temple to gods of gambling and luck #House of Kord - cathedral of Kord #Strength Shrine - temple to gods of strength and beasts #Fendal's Pets - exotic pets and guard beasts #Liomar's Links - fine chainmail and ringmail #Vildivar's - bows, arrows and ranged weapons #Bee in the Bottle - potions #Kord's Quencher - tavern #The Catapulter - tavern/gaming hall #Champions' Lighthouse #The Hidden Vortex - fortune teller #Snaver's Kennel - animal trainer #Spells for swords - magic shop #Kord's Market - general goods, weapons, armour, metalwork #Scarlet Embassy - Scarlet Brotherhood Bureau/embassy #Metalwork Shrine - shrine to gods of metalworking e.g. Moradin, Garl Glittergold etc. Dramatis Personae *Anteki Alresian - Ambassador of the Scarlet Brotherhood *Zasker Grankus - Founder of the Zelkarune's Horns mercenary group *Tormagal Gred - High priest of Kord *Brendon Lorchester - Nobleman of House Lorchester *Neldrak Lorchester - Head of House Lorchester *Terence Pike - Head of House Pike, father of the late Oswyn *Caterina Teraknian - Noblewoman of House Teraknian *Sasserine Teraknian - Claimant to the throne. *Urik Toregson - Head of House Toregson Category:Place Category:District Category:Champions' Town Category:Sasserine